


Fuzzy Cuddles

by FuzzyPurplePenguins



Series: Pack Mentality [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pack Mentality Series, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyPurplePenguins/pseuds/FuzzyPurplePenguins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has a headache. Pack cuddles are the obvious cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuzzy Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Same universe as four three five, although this takes place very far down in the timeline. Like I've said, I'm not writing this in a straight linear form.
> 
> The ending is a bit rushed, I may make a second chapter eventually to smooth things out-but I needed this doc off my computer and onto AO3 so here we are.
> 
> Enjoy you guys. :D

xxxxxxxxxx

Niall's got a headache.

It had started as just a bit of a twinge this morning when he had first woken up (with Harry sprawled across him like he was some kind of werewolf/squid hybrid, and really Niall wasn't ruling that out). Easy enough to ignore, or at least he had thought it would be.

And now he's curled up in a nest he's thrown together in the living room. He's turned all the lights off, pulled the blinders down, and draped a dark blanket across the top of his nest, using the coffee table, couch, and various chairs to make the roof stay up.

Niall's the only one at the house (as second-oldest, he has tons of money saved up and doesn't need a job like the others do. Well, Louis doesn't either but the older werewolf likes directing theatre so there's that) and he doesn't know how much time has passed but he's fairly certain the lads should be back soon.

As if on cue, he hears a key in the lock, painfully loud, and the door creaking open.

"...Niall?" The sound of a light switch flipping.

He closes his eyes against the light, slides his hands over his ears, and whimpers.

"Babe, are you okay?" The Irish werewolf thinks that's Liam's worried voice, but it pounds so loud in his ears that he can't be quite sure.

"Hurts," Niall manages to whisper, though his voice echoes through his bones. "Shhh."

There's a second of silence, the sound of retreating feet, and the light goes off.

Niall sighs, in relief.

"I'm going to text the others, make sure they know not to turn on any lights when they get home," The voice says, quieter then before, and yup, that's definitely the pack Alpha.

Niall sighs out an agreement in the seconds of phone keys clicking, and then there's the sound of rustling and socked feet headed directly for his nest.

The bottle blond scoots over, presses his face into a pillow as the 'door' to the nest is pulled up, and then there's Liam, sliding in next to him, a searing, comforting warmth.

"Hey babe," Liam's voice is little more then a puff of breath, and Niall snuggles into him happily.

"Mmpfh," He mutters into Liam's shirt, and the Alpha's hands come up to rub gently at Niall's temples.

The blond practically melts into him.

"How bad, babe?" Liam asks, dropping a kiss against Niall's forehead.

"On a scale of one to ten, twenty-five," Niall mutters, and burrows deeper into the Alpha's arms.

Liam sighs, and strokes his fingers through the blond's hair.

The door suddenly swings open, banging into the wall and Niall can feel Liam frowning in displeasure as the blonde tenses up, a whimper slipping past his lips.

"Louis!"

"Sorry," The older werewolf whispers, and the door shuts, quieter. "I think we're going to need to replace the lock."

"Been tellin' you guys that for ages," Niall mumbles into Liam's shirt, who is shaking a little with repressed laughter. "Don't laugh at me."

"I'm not," Liam says, consolingly, and Niall musters up the energy to smack him on the shoulder.

The 'door' shifts and then suddenly Louis is wriggling over them, falling across Niall and letting out a whoosh of air as he misses the padded area entirely and lands on the wooden floor.

Liam snickers.

The chestnut haired male frowns at the Alpha, sticking his tongue out before turning his attention to the blonde between them.

"Hi, Blondie," Louis snuggles up to him, resting his chin on Niall's shoulder and wrapping arms around the Irishman's waist. "How was your day?"

"You are an ass," Niall huffs, and Louis laughs into his neck.

"I know," Louis says, pressing a kiss against his neck. "How can I make it up to you? Muffins, back massage, apology blowjob?"

"How about all of the above," Niall whispers, turning his head away from Liam's shirt.

"Check, check, and check," The older werewolf says. "As soon as your migraine's gone I am going to give you one hell of a romantic night. Just me and you, babe."

"Hey," Liam protests.

"Sorry, Li," Niall says, untangling himself from Liam's arms and flopping around until he can properly snuggle into Louis, ignoring the throbbing of his head each movement makes. "Lou's got a better offer."

"I should have offered blowjobs when we were deciding on a pack hierarchy," Louis jokes, and pulls the blonde werewolf in tighter against his chest.

Liam clears his throat, all Alpha-like.

"It was a joke," Louis groans, reaching over to grab Liam's hand. "We all know I'm not Alpha material."

"You can say that again," Liam says, sounding disgruntled, but he curls up against Niall's back, resting his and Louis' linked hands on Niall's hip.

Niall sighs, almost happily, as he cuddles into Louis, breathing in the older werewolf's scent. The only thing that would make this even better is-

As if on cue, Niall hears the door click open.

"We're home," Harry whispers. "Shit, this place is dark." There's a sound of a thud. "What was that? Was that the hallway table?"

"We've lived here for how many years, and you still don't know your way around the place?" Zayn sounds amused, and Niall whines.

"Bicker later and get your asses in the fort," Louis says dramatically. "Niall needs snuggles and comfort and chips."

"You promised me a blowjob," Niall pouts.

"Later, babe," Louis says reassuringly, smacking a kiss on the blonde werewolf's temple.

"What about blowjobs?" Harry says curiously, footsteps padding toward the fort. "Shit, how do we...?"

"Let me do it," Zayn says. "Don't want you to bring the whole place down."

The door to the fort shifts, and then Harry and Zayn are crawling in, Harry rolling across Liam, squeezing in between him and Niall and wrapping his long arms around the blonde werewolf.

"Hello, Hazza," Liam says, amused. "Comfy there?"

"Leave him alone, Li-Li," Zayn sighs, and in the dim light of the fort Niall can see him settling down on the Alpha's free side. "We all know Niall's Harry's favorite."

"I resent that," Louis pouts, so Niall kisses him on the cheek.

Harry snuggles his face down into the crook of Niall's neck, and the Irish werewolf yawns, drowsiness sweeping over him.

"Take a nap, Ni," Liam says, ever the Alpha. "We'll be here when you wake up."

"With food?" Niall asks hopefully.

"Of course," Liam reassures. Harry hums against his neck and Niall sighs, already half-asleep.

"Sweet dreams Nialler."


End file.
